


Winter Weather

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston prompt fulfillment from the word prompt challenge: the weather
Series: Blips and Blurbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 5





	Winter Weather

**T** om’s breath forms clouds of condensation as he exhales in the chilled air. He dressed for the weather, wearing so many layers he thought would pass out while he was still trapped indoors. Now, out walking along the sidewalk, he finds himself wondering if he shouldn’t have snagged something to wear on his head. He adjusts his leather jacket and dips his chin back down into the folds of his scarf. The tips of his ears and nose were already starting to go numb. They need to hurry to their destination.

The first little hint of white in his vision makes him slow his steps. Had he been imagining it or – another flake flutters past his eyelids.

Snow!


End file.
